Los 74th Juegos del Hambre
by DorcasPotter
Summary: Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo he tomado prestados a los que creo la inigualable Suzanne Collins.  En esta versión de la historia, no son Peeta y Katniss los principales dentro de la trama, sin embargo, se podrá ver lo que sucede entre ellos de vez en cuando. El primero de muchos "What if?" que mi mente me pedía, y que comparto con ustedes ahora.
1. La cosecha.

PRIM

Mis dedos se aferran a la pequeña cama que comparto con mi mamá, mientras mi respiración enloquece sin ninguna duda, sin darme tiempo a reponerme mentalmente antes de la siguiente pesadilla. Se supone que dormir con ella me tranquiliza, y en cierta manera, así es: Aún con todo lo que nos ha pasado, la tengo a ella a mi lado. No hay rastro de la desoladora enfermedad que antaño la cubrió y que la hizo abandonarnos en momentos difíciles. A diferencia de Katniss, yo no puedo encontrar forma de culparla. Sólo quería que volviera a mí, y lo hizo.

Vivo en el Distrito 12, en la Veta. Eso significa que somos pobres, que estamos destinados a morir jóvenes y, que al menos una vez hemos tenido enfermedades que podrían haber sido mortales. Todos. Incluso cuando, por alguna razón, yo no encajo en el molde: Soy rubia y mis ojos son azules, mis rasgos son finos y soy de complexión más bien delgada. A pesar de que eso ahora no resalta mucho, después de todo, jamás hemos tenido comida suficiente como para que pudiese tener ninguna otra complexión.

Claro qué, no es que sea la pobreza la que causa mis pesadillas. En primer lugar, está el hecho más irrebatible de todos: Me enfrento a mi cuarto año en las cosechas, y aunque tengo 15 años, eso no significa que no vaya a salir elegida. Para entender todo esto, quizás, hace falta el concepto de historia que todos cursamos en nuestra "escuela", aunque en general todo es aburrido y sobre el carbón, matemáticas básicas e historia sobre Panem, el país en el que los 12 distritos y el Capitolio viven.

El Capitolio es el centro, el gobierno, el que nos aplasta con su yugo de acero. Nosotros somos 12, antaño 13 de todo lo que antes era un continente llamado América. El resto del mundo es inhabitable, o al menos, nadie se atrevería a dejar Panem. No si eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que es mejor conocer al enemigo que no hacerlo; internarse en el bosque supondría cosas terribles, y muchos no sobrevivirían. Es por eso que aquí, en casa, nadie se atreve a alzar la voz sobre nada: somos infelices, pero estamos relativamente a salvo.

Los Días Oscuros son los que trajeron los juegos. Claro, los malos aquí sólo tienen un nombre: Capitolio. Muchos años antes de que yo naciera, hubo una guerra en la que los Distritos se revelaron contra el Capitolio. Hoy, se cumplen 74 años más o menos. Perdimos, y eso causó no sólo la destrucción de nuestro terceavo distrito, también la creación del juego más letal, horrible e inhumano que jamás pudo existir: Los Juegos del Hambre.

Me remuevo en sueños y ahogo un grito en mi almohada, levantándome por fin de golpe. Noto la ausencia de mi hermana mayor, eso significa que debe estar cazando. El sudor me cae por la frente, pero me apresuro a preparar la bañera, se exige que hoy estemos más presentables que nunca. Mi cabello rubio cae suelto sobre mi espalda y mi cuerpo desnudo se sumerge en el agua. Mi mente vuelve a divagar, porque el día de hoy, eso es todo lo que se puede hacer. Pensar, y orar si es que crees en los espíritus de la naturaleza, por lo que yo sé que la naturaleza nos da, me inclino a querer orar.

Claro qué, nunca pasa lo que quiero, así que pienso.

Los Juegos del Hambre son el horror creado por el Capitolio para recordarnos lo débiles que somos ante ellos. Sé que si dijera eso en voz alta, Katniss perdería la cabeza, buscando formas de protegerme. Pero hoy, nadie puede. Durante los Juegos, dos tributos, un hombre y una mujer, sok escogidos para participar en ellos. Dos por cada distrito, veinticuatro en total. El propósito es brutal: Matarnos unos a otros hasta que sólo uno quede con vida, el vencedor. El que tendra la gloria, el poder y todo lo que desee. Como si algún niño fe 12 a 17 quisiera jamás tener que asesinar a tantas personas por gloria.

—Hola, precioso.— Mi mano húmeda se desliza a acariciar a Buttercup, mi gato. Este ronronea para mí, haciendo el sonido más precioso que jamás hubiese oído. Lady, mi cabra, y Buttercup son las únicas mascotas que tengo, y las únicas que podríamos permitirnos de cualquier manera, pero los amo. Ellos hacen que toda esta presión se aligere notablemente. En cuanto a mi familia, mi mamá está en los 35, se casó joven y, joven, tuvo a mi hermana, Katniss. Ella es rubia como yo, y también tenemos los ojos de un color casi idéntico; además, compartimos varias cosas.Katniss tiene 16 años, y aunque sólo es un año mayor, somos diferentes en... bueno, en todo.

Katniss tiene el cabello castaño, largo y siempre recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos son gris claro, y ella es la razón de que el día de hoy, siga viva. Me ha protegido contra todo y todos, y se ha encargado de siempre estar ahí para mí. Hace algunos años, cuando pasamos una hambre tan grande que pensé que moriríamos, fue por ella que conseguí volver a vivir. Me termino de bañar y entre mis manos recae uno de sus vestidos, me queda grande, a pesar de que he crecido unos centímetros y casi tengo su altura.

Me asomo a ver la Veta mientras mi madre se levanta, sé que Katniss no llegará hasta dentro de algunas horas, ella es una experta cazadora, una niña que se hizo mujer, y creo que mi mamá y yo sabemos eso de sobra. Ahora mismo debe estar con su mejor amigo, Gale, cazando lo que será nuestra cena... si es que todos llegamos a la misma cena. Una pequeña exhalación de miedo sale de mis labios y me regresa a mis pesadillas, pero ahora de día: Mi nombre sale de la cosecha y tengo que subirme a paso tembloroso hasta ese horrible podio. O lo que es peor, es el nombre de mi hermana, que lo ha dado ya todo por mí, el que sale seleccionado.

Para entender dónde radica lo horrible e injusto de estos juegos, debe saberse que tu nombre entra una vez al cumplir 12 años, dos veces al cumplir 13, tres veces al cumplir 14, y así, tengo cuatro papeles con mi nombre esta vez. En cambio, mi hermana, Katniss, tiene al menos veinte. Por cada vez que pides una tesela, tu nombre entra. Una tesela es un extra en cereales y aceites que puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte; sé que ella intenta protegerme al evitar que mi nombre entre, y yo quisiera protegerla a ella, pero no hay forma. Incluso cuando le he insistido en que sea mi nombre el que entre ahora que ella está a tan sólo un año de dejar los juegos atrás.

—Te ves hermosa, Primrose—. Las palabras de mi madre me sacan de mi ensoñación y camino hasta ella para besar su frente, sé que debe estar tan preocupada como nosotras, o más, porque no hay nada que pueda hacer si ve a sus hijas con la posibilidad de ser elegidas.

—Tú también, mamá—. Ella prepara el agua caliente para Katniss, que llega media hora más tarde y sin decir palabra, se mete a bañar y nos deja la carne de caza para que nosotras preparemos, por la noche. Mientras Katniss se baña, mamá me ayuda a ajustarme el vestido, que me queda un poco grande. Se me sale por la parte de atrás, pero algunos afileres ayudan con esto. Cuando sale, está vistiendo un vestido de mamá, azul, lindo, delgado.

Mamá le trenza el pelo y yo me quedo conmocionada al mirarlas: sé que hay mucha gente buena en la Veta, tengo amigos, gente a la que quiero. Pero ellas dos son las únicas a las que en verdad amo. Me acerco a Katniss, se ve bellísima, aunque conociéndola, quizás no lo ha notado. Sentiría envidia, pero no puedo, sé que soy feliz si ella es feliz, porque se lo merece. Pero jamás se dará esa oportunidad, porque está demasiado ocupada, demasiado madura para poder olvidar.

Yo tampoco lo he hecho. No olvido los días en los que mi mamá sucumbió ante la terrible enfermedad de la depresión. Así me había dicho que se llamaba, pero eso había sellado por definitivo su relación con Katniss: Mi hermana no le perdonaría jamás que había estado a punto de morir porque ella no había reaccionado, y no le perdonaría que había sido ella quien había tenido que sacarnos adelante a ambas.

—Estás muy guapa—. Aseguro en un susurro. Mi corazón palpita una vez más con demasiada fuerza para poder controlarlo. Las pesadillas vuelven, mi mente se pierde, pero mi hermana mayor me abraza luego de unas palabras que no consigo entender.

—Arréglate la cola, patito—. Me dice, mientras arregla el vestido. Es curioso, no me había dado cuenta de que se había vuelto a salir, pero para mantener la calma, me obligo a responderle.

—Cuack—. Se ríe, y yo me río con ella. Sé que si me ve mal, se pondrá mal también porque no sabrá como protegerme. Eso es lo que ella hace, me protege, siempre me protege.

—Eso lo serás tú—. La risa de Katniss es maravillosa, ojalá se riera más seguido. —Vamos, a comer—. Me besa la cabeza y me dirijo con ella hasta nuestra pequeña cocina. Aunque ha cazado algo que es sustancial para nosotras, no podemos probarlo aún, de cualquier manera. Después de todo, será nuestra cena de celebración, para cuando volvamos a la casa, para cuando volvamos a este lugar. Para cuando ninguna de las dos sea elegida en la cosecha.

A la una en punto, las tres salimos de casa y nos dirigimos hasta la plaza del Distrito 12; la asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche, los agentes de la paz, como se le llama a aquellos encargados de mantener en orden a los ciudadanos, recorrerán las casas para comprobarlo. Ojalá que nadie mienta, ya que eso significaría la cárcel. La plaza es un lugar hermoso, de día, cuando más lleno está, parece que hay una fiesta constante.

Hoy, sin embargo, todo está triste y sombrío, como es natural durante cada cosecha. No se le puede pedir a los padres que dejen ir a sus hijos a la muerte, y menos aún, que estos estén felices con ello. Las cámaras nos apuntas como águilas en cada tejado, pero apenas puedo prestar atención, porque mis ojos pasan a todos los jóvenes que están cerca: Geare Keendust, una de mis compañeras de curso, tiene los ojos bajos y está demasiado flaca. Sé que ha tenido que pedir teselas de más. Unos niños de apenas doce años, como Rory Hawthorne, y mi propia hermana, Katniss. Trago en seco, imaginando qué pasaría si su nombre sale de aquél sitio.

La gente va llegando, cada vez más, y me veo obligada a separarme de mi hermana. Sigo su vista un momento y mis ojos paran sobre Gale Hawthorne, el mejor amigo de mi hermana, y mi otro sustento. Mi relación con Gale es más bien cercana, no somos tan íntimos como Katniss y él, de hecho, sé que está enamorado de mi hermana, pero de todas formas nos llevamos bastante bien. Me trata como una niña pequeña, pero sólo me lleva dos años. Tiene ojos grises y piel morena, pero no demasiado, tostada como la de Katniss. Se parecen tanto que sorprende, pero no estamos relacionados de ninguna forma, eso lo tengo seguro.

Me dirijo hasta mi lugar, pensando entonces en él. ¿Qué pasaría si él sale elegido? Trago en seco, porque esa idea me abruma demasiado. Sólo entonces, me doy cuenta de que la plaza está ya a reventar y que todos estamos ahí. Los que no dan en la plaza, ya que somos ocho mil, se encuentran por todos lados en las calles. Saludo a mis compañeros, e incluso abrazo a algunos, por el miedo de no volver a verlos. Pero no puedo llorar, no ahora. Me contengo y en vez de eso, veo directo al podio. Ahí hay tres sillas y dos grandes "bol", llenos de nombres de chicos y chicas. Sólo cuatro tienen mi nombre, pero veinte tienen el de Katniss.

El de los hombros tiene cuarenta de Gale. Tiene veinte de mi amigo más cercano, Finn Greenforge. Tiene demasiados para la cantidad de niños que hay, pero no quiero pensar en ello. Veo a las personas en el podio, una de ellas es el Alcalde Undersee, a quien mi hermana le vende fresas. Sé que es amiga de su hija, probablemente la única amiga de Katniss, por elección. La gente la quiere, la admira, pero ella no ve esto. La otra persona, es Effie Trinket, la acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegada del Capitolio; se sabe no sólo porque sólo viene durante los Juegos, sino también por su peluca rosa chillón y su ropa fuera de lugar. Ambos parecen preocupados por el asiento vacío.

Yo, como todos los de mi alrededor, sabemos bien a quién le pertenece: Haymitch Abernathy. Justo cuando el reloj marca las dos, mis nervios parecen a punto de hacer reventar mi corazón y escucho a duras penas al alcalde, recordándome que aún no han elegido a nadie, que no tengo por qué temer. El Alcalde habla.

Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron.

El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Hambre.

Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre son sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en un enorme estadio al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, desde un desierto abrasador hasta un páramo helado. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas; el que quede vivo, gana.

Es una manera de castigo bastante dura, significa que para que uno sobreviva, veintitrés deben morir. Eso es horrible de cualquier manera que se vea, pero no podemos expresar eso en voz alta, porque sería traición. Lo cierto es qué, incluso yo, debo admitir que es todo una basura. Ver a mis amigos, compañeros, vecinos, verlos matándose en televisión año tras año es horrible. Y desde que tengo cinco años, que son los juegos a partir de los cuales puedo recordar, nadie de nuestro distrito gana, nunca.

Se supone que tenemos que celebrarlo como una fiesta, pero ¿quién haría eso? Nosotros no. Pero tampoco podemos evitarlo, porque la única otra opción es ser destrozados, como en el Distrito 13. Me estremezco sólo de pensar que mi hogar pudiese alguna vez ser nada, más que cimientos.

—Es el momento de arrepentirnos y dar las gracias—. Asegura el alcalde, y parece robótico al decirlo. Pobre hombre, debe ser difícil tener toda la carga de la responsabilidad y no hacer nada para evitarlo.

Después de esto, es su turno de leer a los que han salido victoriosos en los juegos, siendo de nuestro distrito: Sólo han habido dos, y de esos dos, sólo vive Haymitch, es más bien regordete a causa de la cerveza, está en la mediana edad y acaba de aparecer, berreando y babeando algo mientras sube al escenario. Está muy borracho, eso se le nota, y se deja caer sobre la tercer silla, abrazando a Effie mientras que esta apenas consigue liberarse.

El alcalde, angustiado, consigue presentar a Effie Trinket, quien se levanta con toda la dignidad posible y ser dirige hacía el podio con aire elegante. Parece irradiar felicidad, pero no es su culpa. Así es la gente del capitolio... demasiado.

—¡Felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado!— exclama, y comienza a hablar sobre el honor que es jugar y salir vencedor. No nos engaña, la pobre seguro desea un mejor distrito, donde no tenga que soportar a borrachos acosadores. Pero mi vista vuelve hacía Haymitch, y con ello, la pena. ¿Qué habrá vivido el pobre para terminar así? No quiero ni imaginármelo.

Mi vista vuelve hacía Katniss, ansiosa, mientras Effie se acerca a los bol. Es turno de sacar la papeleta y dice la mujer sin vacilación: —Primero las chicas—.

Así, veo como mi peor pesadilla se hace realidad. Mi cuerpo tiembla mientras lo proceso, aunque por un segundo, mi mente está completamente en blanco. Effie Trinket vuelve al podio, abre el papel y exclama:

—Katniss Everdeen—.


	2. Chapter 2

Gale.

¡Carajo! ¡Mierda, mierda! Mi mente es un remolino y aprovecho a maldecir en ella todo lo que no puedo en voz alta. Odio al Capitolio, odio al estúpido Undersee, odio a esa perra de cabello rosa que se encarga de asegurar que la suerte va a estar siempre de mi parte. Porque no lo está, y mientras la maldita dice el nombre de Katniss, me pregunto qué pasará si me le tiro encima para matarla. Sin embargo, no lo hago, porque estoy demasiado pendiente de mi mejor amiga para pensar en el plan más rápido para conseguir asesinarlos a todos los del Capitolio antes de que estos juegos se celebren.

Ella empieza a caminar hacía el escenario y todos a mi alrededor murmuran. Todos somos conscientes de que ella es fantástica, de que ha hecho todo para sacar adelante a su familia, de que se merece mucho más de la mierda que está apunto de recibir por parte de la basura del Capitolio y entonces... entonces pasa la cosa más inesperada del mundo. Primero, veo la cabellera rubia deshacerse de todas las manos que la sujetan, la veo plantarse frente al escenario con ademán protector.

El mismo ademán protector que pone cada vez que alguien quiere herir a Lady o a Buttercup. Entonces, alza la voz con una fuerza que jamás pensé que aquella pequeña niña tuviera. Mis ojos se abren como platos y corro a través la multitud, tratando de evitarlo, pero sé que llego tarde cuando todos murmuran con asombro, con miedo, con tristeza. —¡Me presento voluntaria!— grita, y se le va un poco la voz, así que confirma una vez más mientras el terror sube a través de mi pecho. —¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!—.

Me siento repentinamente mareado y los ojos de Katniss me buscan para que la ayude a parar esta locura, pero sé que una vez que lo ha dicho, no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo podré ayudarla? La bilis sube hasta mi garganta mientras pienso qué haría si fuera Rory quien se presentara voluntario por mí. Mi pequeño hermanito de once años, que aún no puede estar en la cosecha. Trago en seco y me aferro a mis manos con fuerza, el dolor me ayuda a recordar.

—¡Espléndido!—exclama Effie Trinket—. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces... —. deja la frase en el aire, insegura. Pienso que quizás, eso será más que suficiente para evitar que la catástrofe ocurra, pero entonces, el alcalde interviene.

—¿Qué más da?—. Puedo ver en sus ojos la pena que le conlleva el aceptar a la menor de las Everdeen como tributo. Porque no está bien, no se supone que siquiera pase en nuestras pesadillas. Si /nosotros/ caíamos en los juegos, el otro tenía la obligación de mantener a la familia del otro, pero, ¿qué hago para proteger a la pequeña, dulce, Prim, de esos horribles juegos? Trago en seco y espero, presa de todo pánico imaginable. —¿Qué más da?—. Su tono es brusco, desafiando a la perra de la peluca. —Que suba—.

—¡NO!— El rugido atronador de Catnip se escucha, pero Prim no la voltea a ver, subiendo cada paso con rapidez, como si temiera que fueran a arrepentirse, a permitir que su hermana termine en la arena. —¡NO, PRIM!— Corro, sujetando a mi mejor amiga entre mis brazos, y ya sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer, pero asusta. Asusta tanto que temo perder mi oportunidad por el miedo, además de la distracción que supone tomar tan fuerte a la castaña que forcejea e intenta golpearme para que la deje ir.

—Me apuesto los calcetines a que esa era tu hermana—. Asegura la... Effie. —No querías que te robara la gloria, ¿eh? Vamos a darle un aplauso a nuestro último tributo—. Me le quedo viendo tan fríamente que espero que se congele, le arrancaría la cabeza, juro que lo haría, pero no le haría bien a nadie. Cuando consigo poner a Katniss, aún desesperada entre los brazos de su madre, me volteo para ver la reacción de nuestra gente.

Nadie está aplaudiendo, ni siquiera aquellos que se atreven a apostar con los resultados de los niños, aquellos que no tienen nada que perder. Es obvia la razón: Quien haya intercambiado al menos una sola palabra con Prim, sabe que quererla es automático. Es probablemente mejor persona que todos los que alguna vez haya conocido, tierna, joven... tan pequeña. Suspiro con resignación cuando algo inconcebible pasa: primero una persona, después otra y al final, casi todos los que se encuentran en la multitud se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después, señalan a Prim con ellos. No puedo decir que los sigo, estoy demasiado conmocionado; es un gesto antiguo de nuestro distrito que a veces se ve en los funerales; es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido.

En ese momento, el maldito ebrio que será mentor de la niña, se alza. Primrose no ha llorado y es algo que admiro profundamente, pero quiero asesinar al bastardo por acercársele. ¿No ve que está ya en un estado demasiado roto como para además, acercarse a molestarla?

—¡Mírenla! ¡Mírenla bien!—. bramó, abrazándola y el rechinar de mis dientes me sorprendió. Sí, ya había tomado la tarea de proteger a Primrose contra todo, pero, ¿eso incluía a su futuro mentor? —¡Me gusta... mucho! —Estaba tan borracho que apenas se le distinguían las palabras y el asco subió a través de mi garganta como si fuera bilis. —¡Coraje... más que ustedes! — la soltó, sólo para robarle el micrófono y entonces, hablar de nuevo. —¡Más que todos ustedes! — Señaló a la cámara, pero no era tan idiota para dirigirse así el capitolio en voz alta. ¿O sí? Me pregunto si yo habría hecho lo mismo estando en su posición.

Sin embargo, eso no puede durar por siempre, y acaban llevándose al borracho en una camilla, mientras la mujerzuela del Capitolio da un paso al frente y vuelve a hablar, tratando de recuperar una atención que jamás fue suya. Me sudan las manos porque el momento se acerca y las limpio rápidamente sobre mi pantalón, con mis ojos fijos en los de Prim. Ella me ve con pánico y sé que ha tenido que leer mi mirada, porque ahora parece incluso más desecha que antes.

—¡Qué día tan emocionante! —exclama, mientras manosea su peluca para ponerla en su sitio, ya que se ha torcido notablemente hacia la derecha—. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! —Con la clara intención de contener la precaria situación de su pelo, avanza hacia la bol de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza; después coge la primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para pensar—. Peeta Mellark.

Vaya. El panadero. Me imagino a Katniss teniendo que competir contra aquél sujeto, ella podría haberlo hecho fácilmente, asesinarlo y no mirar atrás, en cambio, Primrose no tendrá tanta suerte porque doy un paso al frente y exclamo: —Me presento voluntario como tributo—.

Rory, Vick y Posy. Ellos estarán bien, Katniss cazará para ellos y a cambio, yo haré lo único que me queda por hacer: Moriré para que Primrose vuelva a casa. La miro y veo la debilidad en sus ojos, es tan joven, tan linda. Conseguiré patrocinadores para ella. Haré que sea la estrella de esos bastardos, porque prefiero morirme a que la joven más dulce que jamás haya conocido, termine siendo una asesina despiadada como todos ellos.

Avanzo hacía el podio con toda la seguridad que puedo reunir. No lloro, ni lloraría jamás por esto, sabía que algún día iba a suceder, sabía que jamás me libraría de los juegos del hambre, así que sólo aumenta mi odio al Capitolio mientras camino hasta quedar frente a todos. Una vez más, todos repiten el saludo, pero esta vez es para mí. Volteo a ver a Prim y le guiño un ojo para hacerle sentir que todo irá mejor, aunque sé que es una sensación inútil.

El alcalde empieza a leer el largo y aburrido Tratado de la Traición, como hace todos los años en este momento (es obligatorio), pero no escucho ni una palabra. No puedo ver a mi madre, pero sé que debería. Hazelle, así se llama ella, tiene la edad de la mamá de Catnip y Prim, su cabello es castaño y tiene gestos amables. Esa mujer es una de las pocas personas a las que amo, mi ejemplo a seguir. Sé que entenderá por qué me iré y nunca volveré, pero no quiero ver su comprensión ahora mismo, o acabaré llorando en vez de juntar rabia.

Debe ser difícil comprender cómo vivimos para todos los que están afuera de este escenario, nadie debe entender, en los demás distritos, porque alguien como yo se presenta como tributo, porque tampoco deben de imaginar que estoy yendo a morir. Desde que tengo 13 años, yo soy la cabeza de mi familia, es porque he tenido que serlo. Mi papá era un minero, un hombre honrado y trabajador que me había enseñado a cazar con cuchillos, yo aprendí a hacer trampas por mí mismo.

Cerca de la Veta hay un lugar conocido como "La Pradera", ahí, todos aquellos que tienen agallas se acercan a recoger frutos. Yo tuve que hacer más que eso, adentrándome en los bosques y matando cualquier animal para poner comida en el plato de mi familia; mi mamá se puso a trabajar a los dos días de la muerte de mi padre, y por ende, yo también. En ese aspecto, siendo lástima por Catnip, espero que el perdernos a nosotros dos sea suficiente para reconciliarla con su madre.

Yo, por otro lado, no podría reprocharle nada a la mía. Me adentré en el bosque el primer día, soy silencioso, rápido y veloz. Las trampas mortíferas se me dan bien. Tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir, si la quisiera. Pero no la quiero, porque es a la niña rubia de la cabra a la que mantendré viva. Prim me mira y hace algo qué, nadie jamás en los distritos, ha hecho hasta ahora. Toma mi mano mientras el gobernador habla, y yo aprieto la suya con cariño real. La protegeré, no cabe duda de eso, pero: ¿estará pensando ella en matarme? No. Sé que no, la conozco... ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza al ofrecerse voluntaria?

Sé que quería salvar a Katniss, pero mi mejor amiga tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir que su tierna hermana. Primrose no mata a una mosca, la he visto llorar cuando alguna vez la tratamos de enseñar a cazar. Esto va a ser difícil. El alcalde termina su discurso y nos indica que nos demos la mano, pero en vez de eso, atraigo a la pequeña rubia hacía mi y la abrazo hasta que me indican que tengo que soltarla.

—Eres valiente, Prim—. Susurro, aunque tengo miedo de que ella se rompa. No lo hace, pero me mira a los ojos con una intensidad que quita el aliento mientras retrocedo una vez más. La voy a salvar, cueste lo que cueste, y sé que mi mente ya planea como asesinar a otros veintidós jóvenes desconocidos sin que ella tenga que ensuciar sus manos.


End file.
